Getting Steamy
by Megatenshi
Summary: On a particularly hot day in Nohr, Pieri and Flannel end up having some 'steamy' fun in the bathhouse. Rated M for lemon, so kiddies beware![Genderswapped Pieri alert! There's no straightness to be found in this fic]


**Foreword**

 **Hey guys, it's Megatenshi, back from the grave! I've had some IRL issues for quite a while, but at last, things are finally under control enough to get back to my work. I've actually been working on quite a few stories this entire time, but lacked enough time to sit down and draft a coherent story for the most part. As a result, I've got a lot of outlines and ideas ready to be worked on, and I'll be uploading much more consistently from here on out. This story's been in drafting for months due to a general lack of muse for it, but at last, this kinky little idea I had is finally complete! Now that it's not eating up my focus, I'll be able to get some more outlines finished and get to drafting again.**

 **As for the story itself, it's a pretty simple one shot between Flannel (Keaton in the western release) and a genderbent Pieri (Peri in the western release.) Obviously, there's a lot of gay all over the place here, along with some other surprises from the vault of kinks I've wanted to write about! Quick list of things included, just as a heads up: Yaoi, canine genitalia (mainly for accuracy, no zoophiliac themes here folks,) light bloodplay, a bit of foot worship, and some moderate sweat. I should also mention that this story is pure smut, and not intended to be anything else. I have no intent to follow this up in any way, and the simple plot is only meant for context. Without further ado, I present to you...**

 **Getting Steamy**

Pieri was always a bit sensitive to the heat. Between his sheltered childhood in the frigid Nohrian climate and his snow-white, easily aggravated complexion, the boy's tolerance was capped at no warmer than a temperate day in springtime. Any hotter and the bluenette would find himself constantly tugging at his already loose, breathable clothing and shifting uncomfortably, as though he was wearing restrictive woolen garb in a sauna. Despite this, the cavalier never, EVER missed a training session, practicing his swordplay and honing his conditioning at 5:00 in the morning sharp, weather be damned. On this particular day, the sun had risen quite early, cutting through the dank chill of the night like a dagger and slicing through the thin white fabric of Pieri's outfit. As a result, Pieri found himself fatigued and sweating significantly quicker than usual, his breathing labored and shallow after only an hour of tearing into the training dummy with his prized Nohrian Blade. The masterfully worked steel was serrated along its edge, perfect for tearing friend or foe to bits when the mood struck him, and equally as suitable to shredding the hay-filled cloth dummies. Even as the boy engaged himself in his dance of sorts, he recognized subconsciously that he'd soon have to give himself a rest, his rather delicate body's own limits all too apparent under the fierce sun's unrelenting gaze. Finally, after completing what he decided would be his final set for the morning, Pieri sheathed his blade and stumbled into the welcoming shade at the nearby treeline. Immediately, the bluenette dropped onto his rear, leaning back against the cool trunk of one of the trees with a satisfied sigh.

"Finished at last.. Pieri loves training, but today was a hot one…" the pale boy whispered to himself, his eyes sinking shut for a well-deserved nap…

"Hiya Pieri! Are ya done with that?"

...which was promptly interrupted by a familiar, excited voice. Groaning to himself, Pieri begrudgingly slid his eyes open, glancing at his new guest.

"Huh?… what on earth does Flannel mean?.." Pieri asked in a soft, weary tone. The wolfskin bared his fangs in a cheery smile, eagerly pointing at the tattered remains of a training dummy out in the open field.

"That silly! Can I have the art you were working on? You don't seem like you wanna keep it!" came the excited, almost bubbly reply. Even in his exhausted state, Pieri couldn't help but crack a weary grin at the wolf's enthusiasm, a childish giggle slipping from his lips.

"Sure, Flannel can take it.. Pieri's done working out for the day, it's way too hot out," the bluenette whined softly, fanning his face with a flushed, pale hand. Immediately Flannel's expression shifted to one of concern, noticing Pieri's exhaustion and signs of overheating.

"Hey, you seem a little hot...hmm… ooh! I know! Let's go have a bath together, like buddies!" Flannel suggested happily, gesturing to the bath house a short jog away and nudging his nose into Pieri's shoulder like a pup.

"A bath?... Pieri's not sure.. That wouldn't be… weird?.." came a hesitant reply, Pieri having never bathed in the public bathhouse before.

"Weird? Ah heck no! It'll be fun, and super refreshing! C'mon, get your stuff and let's go get a stall before it fills up with morning bathers!" With that, Flannel refused to take no for an answer… or anything else for that matter. He'd already yanked Pieri up onto his feet, hurrying off like an excited puppy sprinting after a new scent with the cavalier in tow. After a mad sprint and 37 repetitions of, "Please slow down Flannel," the duo made it to the front entrance of the bathhouse. Flannel wasted no time dragging Pieri inside, renting out one of the small, three person private stalls for them to use and rushing the bluenette over to it. "This is my favorite stall, so I'm glad it wasn't taken! I love hanging out here and relaxing… Feels great to soak my muscles after a hard day of huntin'!" the wolf explained, gesturing around the steamy interior of the cozy room. It was nothing fancy, just a round bath, a few polished and worn wooden shelves for personal belongings, and a few metal bars with towels hung from them bolted into the far wall. Even so, Pieri looked around slowly, his eyes wide with wonder as he drunk in the unfamiliar, though not unpleasant atmosphere.

"This place is actually kinda nice!.. It's a little hot though… Is it supposed to be this hot Flannel?.." Pieri asked his friend quietly, his cheeks tinted the same pastel pink as the tips of his messy locks.

"Duh, of course it is you big dork! How else will we get relaxed, huh?" came the reply, a goofy smirk on Flannel's face. "Now then, time to get nude!" the wolf said with perhaps a touch too much excitement, immediately tossing his shirt onto one of the shelves and starting to pull at his pants as well before Pieri hurriedly stopped him.

"Woah!.. W-what is Flannel doing?.. What does he mean, 'time to get nude?'..." Pieri asked with genuine confusion, an innocent, embarrassed expression on his face as he caught himself staring at the wolfskin's chiseled, smooth torso.

"You don't plan on bathing with your clothes on do ya? You could, but trust me, it'll chafe you real bad for hours after.. It's super nasty! So come on, join me!" Flannel replied, now sliding his pants and undergarments off before slipping under the water, flashing Pieri a short glimpse of his large, canine package and plump, round rear before his lower body vanished beneath the surface. Flannel sat, leaning on the edge of the bath and grinning up at Pieri. "Why're you still dressed? Come on Pieri, just take 'em off! Nobody else is here, and besides, wolfskin pals bathe nude together all the time! It's no big deal!"

"B-but… it's so embarrassing… Pieri's never been naked in front of someone else…" he squeaked, blushing deeper and folding his arms across the center of his body. The wolfskin chuckled and stood up, climbing back out and presenting his full body to the cavalier.

"Look, see? Nothing to be ashamed of! Not like you've got anything I don't after all!" Flannel said with the same dopey grin, reaching out and pulling Pieri's shirt up and over his head. With great reluctance, the nervous cavalier allowed his shirt to slide up away from his body. The boy let out an inadvertent groan of relief, his skin finally able to breathe. "Wowie, seems that really was uncomfortable on you. You're about the most sensitive little guy I've seen in my life, even more than myself!" the wolf teased as he looked Pieri's upper body over, taking in every last detail on the flawless, reddened skin.

"Q-Quit it Flannel!.. That's embarrassing.." Pieri whined in response, quickly moving to cross his arms over his chest in a quite feminine manner. This didn't go unnoticed of course, the wolf's ears twitching up as he grinned wider at the motion.

"Now now, don't hide yourself you little dork," Flannel chided him, pulling Pieri's arms to the side to once again expose the boy's slick chest. Upon closer inspection, the wolf only felt his desire for the innocent cavalier grow further, noticing one rather unique detail about Pieri's body: the boy's chest curved out into two small, puffy breasts, still nowhere near an actual young woman but enough to entice the already aroused wolf. "Well, well, well… aren't these just the prettiest little breasts? Pieri, why'd ya try to hide these things? They're absolutely wonderful," the wolfskin muttered to the bluenette, reaching out and gently pawing at the spongy flesh. A soft gasp of surprise slipped from Pieri's lips at his touch, even such a light brush sending waves through his clearly hypersensitive nipples.

"D-Don't touch those Flannel! Those are off-limits.." Pieri whimpered, feeling his breasts heat up at the wolf's increasingly rough grip. Flannel smiled hungrily at the boy's sweet, soft moans, his strong digits circling, flicking, and tugging at the silky nubs of Pieri's chest.

"You really seem to enjoy it though! You're practically like a girl Pieri, though I can't say I've met a girl as damned cute as you," Flannel said with a seductive grin, leaning in to rest his forehead above one of Pieri's small, squishy breasts. A rough, dextrous tongue snaked out of the wolfskin's maw, swirling in slow circles around the bluenette's puffy nipple to tease him. Every time Pieri felt as though he'd gotten acclimated to Flannel's teasing, the wolf would switch his motions. At first simply licking the bud lightly, Flannel proceeded to take Pieri's nipple between his lips. When the intense, surprised squeaks calmed from that, he added teeth, then squeezed the base with his hand, and finally, bit hard into the boy's pale mound. The sharp, enameled crowns dug in deeper and deeper, a pained gasp forced from Pieri's lips. As the cavalier felt the fangs dig into his chest, he only moaned louder for Flannel, gripping the wolf's hair tightly. This only encouraged the wolfskin, the metallic taste of Pieri's sticky, ruby red blood oozing out into Flannel's mouth. To Pieri, it seemed as though Flannel was determined to make him scream in pleasure, something the cavalier reluctantly admitted was not far off. Even so, he refused to simply let go of his self-control, forcing a hazy grin onto his pale visage.

"Naughty little pup, biting into your mama's teat... Flannel's gonna be fed what he wanted though... Mama Pieri's sweet, sticky, red milk…" Pieri teased back, fighting back a pained grimace as his life's essence spurted out like juice from a ripe, fresh apple. It seemed Flannel wasn't immune to embarrassment himself, a light blush touching his cheeks as he heard the cavalier refer to himself as the wolf's mother and treat him like a child. The boy's moans and the rich, sticky feeling of his blood had already worn the wolf's restraint thin, but this was simply too much to bear. Flannel let go of all his inhibitions, tossing awake every shred of his pride and melting against Pieri's chest. He was fully invested in his role, his lips curling hungrily around the swollen, oozing nipple like a hungry infant. Every last drop of the sweet 'milk' that leaked out was greedily sucked down Flannel's gullet, soft whimpers of satisfaction showing his approval of this increasingly twisted situation. By this point, the pair's roles had almost completely reversed. Previously so shy and hesitant, Pieri had found that treating the wolf in such a maternal, loving fashion came naturally to him, while Flannel in kind felt drawn to his new 'mother' of sorts. Both of them were content to drink in each other's presence, gazing wordlessly at their lover's visage, until at last, the bluenette's breast rank dry. Even after the wound finally ceased drooling its deep red nectar, the wolf's rough tongue continued to run over the quickly clotting marks left by his fangs. "Mmm.. such a hungry little thing.. Flannel drank it all up like a good boy. Mama's so proud," the bluenette praised him with a wide, loving grin across his face. Flannel briefly wondered how Pieri was feeling after losing such a large volume of blood, but that thought was quickly shattered when he felt a cool, delicate hand gently rub over his canine member.

"W-What the? What're you doing down there Pieri? We ain't even in the bath yet, so why're ya tryin' to wash me?" Flannel asked with a flustered expression, his aching length bulging and stiffening in Pieri's featherlike grip. Even as he tried to protest, the wolfskin's voice betrayed him with its quivering uncertainty. Clearly unconvinced, Pieri's hand began to gingerly stroke along the mess of veins patterning Flannel's shaft, letting his thumb rest against the pointed tip and slowly begin to tease it.

"Flannel says that, but his thing is so big and twitchy. Little Flannel is more honest than the rest of Flannel.. he deserves a reward. As for naughty liar Flannel, mama's gonna wash his mouth out.. with her foot!" Pieri whispered with an ironically wolfish grin, shifting their position so that he could rest with his upper body level with Flannel's crotch, yet still stretch his leg over to the wolf's mouth comfortably. Without any of his earlier hesitation, the cavalier abruptly forced all five of the slender digits on his right foot past Flannel's lips, practically scrubbing the wolfskin's wriggling tongue with his sweaty toes. Even if Flannel had disliked the admittedly pleasant sensation of having such delicate toes shoved into his mouth, there was little he could do to stop it. After all, Pieri not only had him pushed flat by his head, but also had him held by the swollen, throbbing 'leash' attached to Flannel's torso. It was in this position that Flannel finally submitted to the cavalier's relentless teasing, reflecting dryly on the irony of their situation and how drastically their roles had reversed. He simply opted to toss his pride away and give in to the pleasure, the long, canine tongue creating soft slurping noises as it eagerly worked to clean his "mother's" foot. This earned him a cute giggle from the boy, followed by a much more desirable reward. At last, Pieri's maddeningly light touch tightened to a pleasantly firm grip, beginning to stroke him properly. Almost immediately, a long overdue wave of pleasure rippled through the aching organ and straight into Flannel's stomach, forcing a muffled groan of pleasure from around the snowy foot. "Hmm, seems like Flannel liked that huh?.. Mama rubbing him down there and forcing him to lick her sweaty foot… Such a naughty pup," the boy chided Flannel, whose blush promptly deepened from the childish manner in which he was being treated. It was the final push to make him fully accept his new role, eager to be a 'good boy' for his 'mother.' Was it strange? Creepy? Perhaps even a tad disgusting? Probably, but Flannel couldn't for the life of him bring himself to dislike it. The taboo nature only made it more exciting, sending another shiver straight through to the tip of his member.

"Jeez, what am I doing?... I need to hold that back for mother! If I keep whining like a bad boy, she'll have to punish me," Flannel thought to himself, fighting back another moan from the smooth, even massaging of his canine package. This pattern continued in a pleasurable silence or what felt to Flannel like an eternity, being in such a euphoric daze. Such regularity only made it even more surprising to feel his already throbbing cock surrounded by a soft, wet warmth, slowly swallowing the entire length until his entire member was concealed. Even without looking, Flannel could tell what had happened, and the mental image drove him mad with arousal: Pieri, always so sweet and innocent, had not only taken his shaft past those full, silky lips, but had actually pushed down to the very base. He could only imagine the boy's expression, struggling with thick wolfskin meat piercing into his gullet, choking off his air. With that in mind, Flannel snapped. His hands shot to the back of Pieri's head, tangling into the cotton like locks with an iron grip and letting his hips buck roughly against the boy's face. A series of choked groans came from both sets of lips, though one sounded much more pleasant than the other. It wasn't long before the vice like grip of Pieri's hungry maw brought Flannel to the edge of bursting with pleasure and sending his seed everywhere. The pleasant burn in his lower belly signified the imminent release, which Flannel responded to by redoubling his already brutal pace of rutting into Pieri's airway. With one final, powerful thrust, the wolfskin sheathed his length down to the knot inside the bluenette's mouth, rope after searing hot rope of sperm jetting out directly into Pieri's stomach. Naturally, the boy had no option but to choke it down, feeling the slimy fluid slide down his esophagus and coat his cheeks as the pulsing mass of veins continued to spurt its load. The flow slowed rather quickly, leaving the last few squirts of semen to gently roll out onto Pieri's tongue before the wolf finally withdrew his member. Countless ropes of spit and pre connected his shaft to Pieri's lips, the clear sheen creating a shiny circle on the otherwise flawless visage.

"Blegh… wh-what is that stuff that Flannel shot out?.. Yucky boy, he should have at least warned mama.." the boy panted, slowly sitting up and turning his head to face the wolfskin. This earned a sheepish smile from the other boy, who resorted to nervously rubbing the back of his head and stammering with shame.

"Yeah, well, uh.. Sorry.. I sorta.. Couldn't hold it in. Your mouth felt pretty awesome mother, I can't deny it…" he muttered under his breath, looking away out of embarrassment. Naturally, Pieri heard him quite clearly in the silent room, feeling his heart swell with pride at making his partner feel such overwhelming pleasure. The boy felt a warm tingle fill his abdomen, an odd desire swirling around his head. It was an itch he'd never felt before, one that was nearly unbearable. Pieri's hips began to shift as he adjusted his body, now sitting on Flannel's lower abdomen with his curvaceous rear centimeters from the still-stiffened cock. Even as Flannel opened his mouth to inquire about the boy's intentions, he was silenced by the heavenly feeling of Pieri's supple, perfectly smooth ass sliding along his aching shaft. Looking the cavalier in the eyes, Flannel recognized immediately the look of pure, primal need in his eyes.

Pieri needed to get filled up, and fast.

"Oi, mother, you need some help?.." he teased the clearly nervous boy. Flannel's hands settled on those perfect money makers that were Pieri's hips, claws grazing along his outer thighs. Knowing full well that Pieri would be too shy to go all the way without some prodding in the right direction, Flannel decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. The thin layer of saliva and leftover cum would do for lubricant as far as Flannel was concerned, as long as he could fit. Without another thought, his grip on the boy's thighs turned possessive and almost predatory, forcing him directly over the veiny member. The wolfskin didn't bother to ask Pieri for permission, knowing full well what he wanted. Instead, he let his hips lurch upward, yanking the boy straight down simultaneously. The combined force was enough, and the pair of them let out the loudest moans they had all afternoon at the sudden, overwhelmingly pleasurable insertion. Pieri couldn't believe he could feel so full, his untouched pucker stretched wider than he'd ever have thought possible by the wolfskin's member splitting him open. Flannel felt equal, if not more pleasure himself, the impossibly tight hole feeling like a hungry serpent swallowing his dick. While Pieri would have preferred to take a moment to bask in the feeling and adjust to the insertion, Flannel had other plans. Instead, he proceeded to practically toss the rather delicate boy up off his shaft and yank him back down to the base, settling into a frantic pace of rutting into his hot, hungry ass.

"Jeez mother, loosen up a little…" he growled, panting heavily from the effort of shoving past into the tight hole. Pieri's asshole tried its best to repel his member, but it only served to give even more pleasure, sucking him in deeper.

"P-Pieri can't! Flannel's thing is so b-big inside his butt.. It kinda hurts but… Pieri doesn't want it to stop!" The boy squeaked with each thrust, the pointed tip grinding against his hypersensitive bundle of nerves and forcing the cute, pleased noises out. The repeated rubbing against his sweet spot created a wonderful burn in the pit of his belly, the boy's previously ignored member standing rock hard from arousal. It was already dripping pre, Flannel's cock practically milking it as he slammed into Pieri's hot passage and clawed at his thighs. It was obvious that neither of them would be able to last long like this, both sets of hips frantically yanking back and forth against each other as they continued to drive themselves closer to orgasm. Between the searing heat clenching and gripping around Flannel's member, the sweet, almost hypnotic moans of pleasure Pieri let out at even the slightest touch, and the high-pitched squeak drawn out by Flannel's claws gouging deep gashes into his legs, the wolfskin had nearly reached his limit. As for Pieri, the flood of slick fluid pouring in droves from his slender, bouncing shaft showed he was no further from climax. If anything, Flannel had underestimated just how far along the boy was. Mere seconds after he'd noticed the ropes of pre squirting out, Pieri's voice shot up even higher and his body began to shake. The cavalier's back arched with pleasure, thin fingers and brightly enameled nailed buried into Flannel's chest before his finally spurted out his load. Flannel felt the steamy warmth splash onto his belly, the feeling combined with Pieri's ass tightening further being enough to push him over the edge as well. Both voices combined into a roaring symphony of euphoria, Flannel's dick pouring another thick burst of jizz deep into Pieri's rear. The amount was excessive enough to flood the tight little hole, beginning to leak out from around the bright red mass of veins. Even as he poured his seed inside, Flannel continued his rough ruts, thought the pace dropped dramatically. At last, with Pieri's ass packed full of as much cum as Flannel's swollen balls could hold, the pair finally slowed and stopped their motions. Pieri laid down over the wolfskin's body, the pair of them rolling onto their sides to rest. Flannel enjoyed the way the ever-feminine boy snuggled up to his chest, smiling as Pieri began to sigh with contentment. In his own right, Pieri found himself relaxing into the warmth of Flannel's body, now providing gentle, soothing comfort rather than the mercilessly rough treatment from only minutes before.

Pieri was always sensitive to the heat. But of course, like anything else, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. It just turned out he needed someone to join him, and enjoy it together.

 **Afterword**

 **And there you guys have it! This's been in my que for ages, and I'm glad to see it finally come to an end. I've got plenty of things in the works, but I'm always open to suggestions. Here's a quick list of things I'm working on:**

 **-The first of many Shin Megami Tensei-themed stories. This one's a surprise pairing**

 **-Yuri between Ophelia and Soleil from FE: Fates**

 **-Yuri between Tharja and Robin from FE: Awakening**

 **-A reader insertion story that I'm saving as another surprise. You guys'll just have to look forward to it!**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading my babbling, your support means a lot! Until next time, try not to catch that Sodium Chloride my friends!**

 **-Megatenshi**


End file.
